ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Secret Weapon
San d'Oria mission 7-2 "Secret Weapons" Is duoable by DRG75/BLU37(for Cocoon, and healing wyvern support) and WHM74/BLM37(for sleep). The DRG had used Yagudo drinks and Tavzanian tacos, the WHM didn't have any food. What we did was: First the WHM would elemental seal + Sleepga the middle orc to sleep the mobs, then run way back near the Burning circle while the drg takes one of the warmachines. When the mobs awoke, I was at the burning circle already and so the mobs chased after me. The second warmachine(the one that wasn't claimed) ran after me, and lost hate and went back to the burning circle, but the DRG had already killed the first warmachine, so the second one coming back was no problem. Now, at first there were only 2 orcs on their way to me and they were too far apart to both be hit by sleepga. And then the third orc came near me. What I did was juggle sleep them. If one awoke , I would sleep, and so on and so on while the DRG killed the mobs, in the order or Warmachine > Warmachine > RNG > PLD > DRG, and have the WHM sleep the wyvern. Once the DRG is down the BCNM is over. Some points that may need editing There are a two points in the walkthrough of this article that a San d'Orian may want to edit. I've only done Windurstian missions thus far, so I don't know if there are any peculiarities that San d'Orians have to go through.. The first point is the parenthetical phrase in the fourth bullet. Would there really be any reason to zone again before being able to officially receive the mission? You already have to zone out of Chateau d'Oraguille to reach any gate guard, correct? I find it hard to believe that you would need to leave the chateau, talk to a gate guard, zone, and talk to a gate guard again. The second point is in the last bullet. Do you really need to speak to specifically Endracion to finish your mission? Or can you finish the mission by speaking to any of the gate guards? --Ivrai 05:45, 18 October 2007 (UTC) SMN solo method. I decided to try and solo this on smn, it took me a few attempts to get down the strat i would use to win, but here it is. When you get into the bcnm, buff up with reraise and stoneskin, run to the edge of the bcnm, and set shiva on the middle one(pld), use sleepga as soon as shiva hits, and release, then summon garuda, she should go for one of the warmachines as they resisted sleep(all but once when it landed on one of them), hit retreat and she will go for the other one, kill off the 2 warmachines before the rest of them wake, then leave the bc area and die. reraise as soon as they are out of agro range. rest till you unweak and get about 800~900 mp. go back to the bc, summon shiva and sleepga again, the pld resisted the 2nd sleepga most of the time, but the time it didnt was the time I won, if the pld resists, set garuda onto it, if it doesnt, set garuda onto the drg. kill the dragoon(ignore the wyvern, it will depop) then die to the other 2 orcs(if the pld reists, then kill that instead). after this, go back and sleepga again, and kill either the pld or drg(whichever is alive). if the rng wakes up while your killing, keep stoneskin on yourself and blink, and cure when needed, once the pld(or drg) is dead, kill the rng(may need ele siphon if low on mp). The attempt that i won was on windsday, so i had 1mp/tick garuda with the -2perp headpeice and af2 body, I took yag drinks, but used them all on previous attempts, so no meds are needed to win this bcnm, however if its not windsday, or you dont have af2 body, I would recomend yags. Astral Flow was not needed. I won the BCNM in 24mins 43seconds. Haunted 12:44, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Paladin/Dancer This is soloable by a (very lucky) PLD/DNC. I totally abused Hercules' Ring, but it is possible. The first things I did were Reprisal and Sentinel. After Reprisal wore I used Invincible. Shortly there after I spammed Cure III. I had a storage of TP then to spam Curing Waltz II, dropping down to 100TP and then used Vorpal Blade which finished the first Warmachine. Next I used Fealty and Rampart. After that I repeated the cycle of spamming Cures in between waltzes. I would try to get as close back down to 100% TP before using a weaponskill. Also, if you have below 500 HP; I would strongly suggest you use Waltzes in favor of Cures, as they cannot be interrupted. Shield Mastery and Joyeuse are key ingredients. In the end the RNG hit me for a 401 damage EES while is was at around 80% HP. (I only had about 500 HP at the time) I would reccommend after the intial contact to pull back out of the circle, this way if you die you may RR, rest and resume. Rieul 22:33, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*RDM/BLM and BRD/WHM are excellent in this fight with a Ninja tank, can cover sleeping and healing easily. :*This fight can be duoed by a RDM/NIN and BST/NIN or NIN/WAR or PUP/WAR or /NIN. :*This fight can be duoed by a PLD/DNC and a BLM/WHM. :*This fight can be duoed by a PLD/WAR and a WHM/SCH without too much difficulty :*This fight can be duoed by a PLD/RDM and a WHM/SMN with difficulty and skill. :*PLD/NIN and NIN/DNC can also duo this fight with a little struggle. :*Duoable with two PLD/RDMs; 1 PLD taking the 3 Clan Reaper Mobs (keeping Jagidbod of Clan Reaper at a distance for only ranged attacks), the other PLD taking Clan Wolf. Kill the Warmachines first since they have under 2,000HP, then Darokbok of Clan Reaper and Derakbak of Clan Wolf solo leaving Jagidbod of Clan Reaper last for both to attack incase either PLD falters from Eagle Eye Shot. :*Very easy 75RDM/BLU solo, the only real danger is running out of time (Took me 3 attempts to complete it within the time limit). :*Solo 75RDM/BLU, keeping most monsters slept, using joyeuse, tav taco and reasonable melee gear cleared in 16 mins. :*Solo 75RDM/WAR using same strat as RDM/BLU. :*Soloable by 75BLM with some difficulty. :*Soloable by 75RDM/NIN with a bit of difficulty and skill. :*Soloable by 75SMN/WHM with a lot of difficulty and skill. :*Easily duoed by skilled 75PLD/RDM and 75SAM/DNC; PLD/RDM runs in first aggroing all mobs, SAM/DNC picks off the Warmachines one at a time, then proceed to duo the same target, we took down Jagidbod of Clan Reaper > Darokbok of Clan Reaper > Derakbak of Clan Wolf. :* Trioable by a 75BLM/WHM, 75RDM/BLU, 75THF/NIN with ease.